Commeeennnnttt…!
by istar fantasy
Summary: Kalau chara SS berkomentar tentang SS. the Legend of Sanctuary kaya gimana ya...? Apa kaya gini ?"
1. Bronzies

**Commeeennnnttt….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Pada udah nonton The Legend of Sanctuary kan ?"_

_Aiolos: "Udah…! Gue keren kan ?"_

_Istar: "Kalau para Chara bisa komentar, mungkin bakalan kaya gini ya…!"_

…

Inilah pembicaraan mengenai SS. The Legend of Sanctuary bersama para chara. Kita lihat bagai mana pendapat mereka. Pertama-tama soal penampilan para Bronzies. Oh iya, karena berupa pendapat jadi aku buat dalam bentuk dialog biar lebih mudah.

…

**Comment tentang para Bronzies.**

…

_Istar: "Bagaimana pendapat soal para Bronzies dalam versi 3D ?"_

Seiya: Yang pasti gue keren, dapat baju baru gak cuman kaos oblong tanpa lengan !"

Istar: "Lumayan !" (Bajunya)

Seiya: "Cuman gue gak suka sama sifatnya koq kaya gitu… gue gak hyper kaya gitu koq…!"

Istar: "Mungkin pengen ada komedinya kali…?"

Ikki: "Lebih baik dari pada kita diancurin kaya bikinan…"

Istar: "Bikinan…?" (Horor face)

Ikki: "Gak jadi…!" (mundur)

Seiya: "Tapi versi 3D curang… kita berat-berat gendong cloth ! disini cuman tinggal lempar kalung !"

Istar: "Soal Cloth kita bahas entar !"

Seiya: "Gue juga jadi kayak kamen ridder !"

Istar: "Sudah dibilang bahas soal cloth-nya entar !" (Teriak ketelinga Seiya)

…

Hyoga: "Ngemeng-ngemeng gue jadi ganteng banget kan ?" (Sambil Selfie)

Istar: "Aku liat kamu kaya lagi nonton final fantasy !"

Hyoga: "Tapi kamu suka kan ?"

Istar: "Gimana ya…? Kamu terlalu putih !"

Hyoga: "Kamu lebih suka aku berkulit gelap ya…?"

Istar: "Iya… kayanya kalo gelap tu lebih Hyoga gitu…!"

Hyoga: "Lebih Hyoga ?!" (cepet-cepet berjemur)

Istar: "Sebenernya aku nungguin gerakan menari (?) dijurus kamu tapi gak ada…!"

Hyoga: "Terlalu makan waktu katanya !" (Kecewa juga)

Istar: "Tapi, aku suka motor sama jaket yang kamu pakai ! Boleh buatku !"

Hyoga: "Boleh harga totalnya 150 juta… tapi sudah aku cicil yang 2 bulan, tinggal 125 juta lagi… kamu lunasin ya…!"

Istar: "?!" (Sweatdrop)

…

Shun: "Aku jadi co banget kan ?"

Semua: "Gak…!'

Shun: "Loh koq gitu ?"

Seiya: "Jaket kamu ketebelan tuh Shun… mana gak dilepas-lepas ! Gak panas ?"

Shun: "Takut masuk angin !"

Hyoga: "Kamu juga masih Pinky Boy… malah sok lemah gitu !"

Shun: "Kan disuruhnya gitu !" (Nangis, ngadu sama Ikki)

Istar: "Hyoga… Seiya… siap siap diterkam Ikki ya…!"

…

Istar: "Tapi ngomongin soal lepas melepas, Shiryu jadi aneh !"

Shiryu: "Kenapa ?"

Istar: "Biasanya kamu yang paling ogah pakai cloth… sebentar-sebentar lepas… kok disini kamu lengket banget sama clothnya…!"

Shiryu: "Itu dia… gara-gara suka lepas cloth sembarangan, produsernya ngelem cloth pake lem super jadi gue gak bisa sembarangan lepas..! Waktu lawan si DM yang haha (Ngakgak)…"

_Duak…._

Setelah Shiryu getok si DM sampai matanya berputar-putar.

Shiryu: "Waktu itu bisa aku lepas sebentar soalnya suhunya lagi panas jadi lemnya meleleh… tapi abis itu dilem lagi, ya gak bisa copot sampai akhir…!"

Semua: "Kasihan !"

Shiryu: "Soal pakaian gue gak masalah… tapi kenapa sifatnya jadi kaya gitu… gue yang biasanya paling dewasa &amp; ngandelin otak koq kaya orang bloon gitu ?"

Shun: "Sebenernya aku sempat berpikir itu sifat asli kamu !"

Shiryu: Ya bukan lah…!"

Istar: "Tapi aku iri banget sama rambut kamu…! Panjang dan lembut banget kayanya !"

Shunrei: "Iya perawatan dulu ya ?"

Saori: "Disalon mana ?"

Shiryu: "Nggak cuman pakai shampoo koq…!" (ngibasin rambut panjangnya sampai Dohko matanya kecolok)

…

Ikki: "Udah ngomongin rambutnya… peran gue gak jelas banget !"

Istar: "Tiba-tiba muncul… tiba-tiba ambruk… tiba-tiba… apa lagi ya ?"

Hyoga: "Tiba-tiba ganteng… padahal…" (Ditendang Ikki)

Ikki: "Tiba-tiba ngilang lagi gitu !"

Istar: "Iya ! Tapi sekarang Hyoga ngilang kemana ?"

Seiya: "Tu nyangkut dipohon…!" (Nunjuk kepohon tempat Hyoga gelantungan setelah ditendang Ikki)

Istar: "?!" (Sweatdrop)

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah… apa pendapat kalian tentang penampilan para Bronzies versi 3D ?"

Aiolos: "Selanjutnya soal Goldies ya ?"

Istar ; "Yupz !"

Aiolos: "Yes… kayanya di fic kali ini tanpa siksaan !"

Istar: "Tenang ada koq fic lain yang siap menyiksa kalian semua haha …!"(Tampang seram)


	2. Goldies

**Commeeennnnttt….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_Istar: "Ini adalah comentar kedua tentang SS. The legend of sanctuary yang ke-2… yaitu tentang penampilan para Goldies._

_Aiolos: "Yes…!"_

_Istar: "Sebelumnya aku mau menanggapi review dari black roses 00 (maaf kalo salah tulis)… di ending SS. The legend of Sanctuary para bronzies muncul lagi koq… mungkin kamu nontonnya cuman sampai Saori berpidato didepan para Saint… setelah nama-nama kaya produser, animator dll (Apa sih yang kaya gitu namanya)…! Pokoknya habis itu masi ada lanjutannya koq… waktu Saori balik kerumahnya &amp; dapat pesta kejutan dari Seiya cs…!"_

…

Inilah pembicaraan mengenai SS. The Legend of Sanctuary bersama para chara. Kali ini kita lihat bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang penampilan para Goldies.

…

**Comment tentang para Goldies.**

…

_Istar: "Bagaimana pendapat soal para Goldies dalam versi…"_

Deathmask (Meluk kaki Author): "Sumpah yang disana itu bukan gue… itu om-om gak jelas yang nyuri tempat gue sebagai Saint Cancer…!"

Istar: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa….. minggiiiirrrrrrrr…!" (Nendang si DM)

Seiya: "Tapi beneran loh… gue lebih baik masuk ke kuil cancer yang penuh mayat mengerikan dari pada ketempat orang aneh itu beraktraksi…!"

Shiryu: "Kalau dikuil cancer 2D bikin mati ketakutan… kalau 3D bikin mati kejijian…!"

Shura: "Mana dia nyanyi-nyanyi gitu lagi… mau nyaingin gue…!"

DM: "Dah dibilang itu bukan gue… gue gak kaya gitu…!" (Marah)

Istar: "Makasi Shiryu dah ngabisin dia sebelum aku muntah…!"

Shiryu: "Gak masalah…!"

DM(ngejerit): "Bukan gueeeeeeeeeee…!"

…

Mu: "Tapi gue jadi mirip Sephirot gitu… pake kaca mata lagi…!"

Istar: "Agak sulit dipercaya kalau itu Mu…!"

Mu: "Kamu juga pake bilang Sephiroth itu penjahat yang keren… kan jadinya aku yang kena jadi pake muka dia…!"

Istar: "Emang film ini dibuat berdasarkan pendapatku apa…?" (Marahin Mu)

…

Seiya: "Biar gitu… siAlde… persis…! Kebo banget…!"

Alde: "Maksud loe…?" (Siap menyeruduk)

Seiya: "Mak… maksudnya lumayan mirip sama yang 2D… !" (siap kabur)

Istar: "Ternyata makannya si Aldebaran emang yang paling banyak ya…?" (siapin kain merah)

Alde: "Ketahuan deh…!" (malu)

Semua: "Dah pada tau kali…!"

…

Aiolos: "Tetep aja gue yang paling keren kan…?"

Istar: "Iya… apa lagi pas adegan mau matinya itu loh… keren banget…!"

Aiolos: "Jadi gue kerennya pas mau mati ?"

Istar: "Mo gimana lagi adegan kamu yang paling menonjol… adegan sebelum mati…!"

Seiya: "Adegan fight-nya juga dikit banget… makanya adegan yang paling dikenang tu pas senpai lagi sekarat…!"

Istar: "Tapi tenang saja Los… biar begitu kamu selalu masuk 3 besar goldies paling favorit koq…!"

Aiolos: "Gak terlalu menghibur sih… tapi gak apalah… lumayan…!"

…

Shaka: "Di SS. The legend of Sanctuary ini para Bronzies paling diuntungkan… soalnya aku langsung berpihak sama mereka…!"

Istar: "Iya… padahal aku pengen liat guru ngehajar mereka…!"

Seiya cs: "Woy…!"

Aiolos: "Iya, disini beberapa Goldies langsung ngedukung para bronzies… mereka jadi gak perlu ngeluarin banyak tenaga dulu…!"

Istar: "Tapi jadi kurang menarik… apa lagi adegan guru Shaka vs para Bronzie termasuk adegan yang aku tunggu-tunggu… tapi gak terjadi…!"

Shaka: "Sekarang aja aku hajar mereka… gimana…?"

Seiya cs: "Woooyyy…!"

Istar: "Guru… dalam versi 3D kepala guru jadi keliatan kecil banget loh…!"

Shaka: "Itu gara-gara clothnya yang kebesaran… entarkan ngebahas cloth-nya…?"

Istar: "Yupz…!"

Shaka (dalam hati): "Gara-gara cloth juga rambut indah gue jadi gak keliatan…! Padahal bela-belain kesalon langganannya di Aphro buat perawatan…!"

…

Camus: "Itu gak penting…! Tu si Milo kenapa…?"

Milo: "Baru oprasi…!" (Genit-genit)

Semua: "Kyaaaaaaaaa…!"

Aphro: "Ternyata kamu lebih bernyali dari qu…!" (Kagum)

Istar: "Tapi sekarang koq jadi co lagi…?"

Milo: "Ternyata jadi ce ribet… lebih baik begini…!"

Shaka: "Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar…!"

Aphro: "Gak jadi punya temen dech…!"

Hyoga: "Curang…! Kalo ce aja, dia ngelawan Seiya… kalo co, gue yang lawan… gak adil…! Enaknya di Seiya terus…!"

Seiya: "Menurut loe enak gitu dipukul ce…! Justru lebih berbahaya… sakitnya tu disini…!" (Nunjuk kedadanya)

…

Aphro: "Kenapa gue tampilnya cuman bentar ! Cuman buat mati doank… mana matinya gak cantik lagi…!"

Istar: "Ya udah suruh aja digantiin Syahrini biar… hidup-mati-hidup-mati-cantik-cantik…!" (gaya maju mundur cantik)

Dohko: "Loe masih mending Pro… gue cuman disebut namanya doank… itupun cuman nama LIBRA… Dohkonya gak…! Jadi gak bisa Exis dech…! Sebeelll…" (Lebay)

Semua: "Roshi… jangan ketularan si Aphro…!"

Kanon: "Apa lagi gue…! Nama aja gak disebut…!" (ngambek)

Shion: "Kanon, kita senasib !" (Pelukan sama Kanon)

…

Saga: "Sebenernya gue juga mau tanya… itu Antagonisnya gue apa si Aspros sih…?"

Istar: "Yupz… alasan Saga jadi penjahat, lebih kaya alasan Asphros… waktu dia kalah pemilu (?) dari Sissy…!"

Saga: "Mana gue jadi kaya yang lupa pake krim malam sebelah lagi… belang gitu…! Dua warna…!"

Istar: "Gak apa… sebagai penjahat kamu keren koq…!"

Saga: "Sukur dech kalo kamu suka…!"

Shura: "Yah… pokoknya asalkan gue hidup sampe akhir itu gak masalah…!"

Shiryu: "Iya… Shura koq gak mati ! Kalo dia masi hidup, Exalibur gak jadi milik gue donk…! Gak seru ah…!" (Ngambek gak dapet warisan)

Shura: "Jadi loe cuman ngincer itu…?" (Nyekik Shiryu)

…

Aiolia: "Pendapat soal gue gimana ? Gimana ?"

Istar: "Gimana ya…? Ya… gitu dech…!" (Bingung)

Aiolia: "(?)"

Aphro: "Biasa aja…!"

Aiolia: "Koq gitu…?!"

Istar: "Sepertinya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Aiolos…! Tapi tetep kerenan Aiolos !"

Aiolia: "Kenapa…? Apa karena gak ada adegan gue matinya…? Mana Marin gak ada lagi…!"

Istar: "Bukan itu juga…! Pokoknya gitulah…!" (Tolong yang mau berpendapat soal Lia)

…

Camus: "Kalo aku…?"

Hyoga: "Mirip Barbie…!"

Istar: "Apanya…?"

Hyoga: "Habis bawa meriam mini dipundak (?)…!"

Istar: "Emangnya Barbie suka bawa meriam mini dipundak…?"

Semua: "Ngaco…!" (Sweatdrop)

Istar: "Tapi Camus keren koq…! Hiasan Rambutnya itu gimana masangnya…?"

Camus: "Entar aku ajarin…!"

Istar: "Beneran ? Kamu makin keren…!"

Camus: "Thank…!"

Istar: "Entar traktir aku ya…!"

Camus: "Jadi ada maunya ?" (Muka peang)

Istar: "Shun… Ikki… koq diem aja…?"

Shun + Ikki: "Sariawan…!" (julurin lidah)

Istar: "Oh…!" (Sweatdrop)

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian tentang para Goldies… lalu pendapat kalian tentang para Goldies 3D ini gimana ?"

Aiolos: "Berikutnya soal apa…? Bronzies &amp; Silveris lain kayanya gak perlu dibahas… toh gak ada yang berperan penting juga ?"

Aiolia: "Marin juga gak ada…!"

Istar: "Kita ngebahas soal Saori, Mitsumasa dan Tatsumi aja deh…!"

Bronzies (selain Seiya cs)&amp; Silveries: "Teganya…!"

DM: "Yang pasti om-om itu… itu bukan gue… sumpah bukan gue….!" (masih gak terima)


	3. Athena & Other Chara

**Commeeennnnttt….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Sekarang kita bakalan komentari tentang Athena-Saori dan juga para chara lain yang muncul…!"_

_Aiolos: "AKu juga mau ikut berkomentar ah…!"_

_Istar: "Bukannya dari tadi juga udah komentar…?"_

_Aiolos: "Emang itu masuk komentar ya…?" (Gak tahu apa itu komentar)  
_

_Shaka: "Shura… kayanya kamu mukul dia terlalu keras…!"_

_Shura: "Bukan mukul, tapi nebas...!"_

…

Inilah pembicaraan mengenai SS. The Legend of Sanctuary bersama para charanya. Kita lihat bagaimana pendapat mereka. Sekarang kita bahas mengenai penampilan Athena-Saori dan chara lainnya yang juga muncul disini.

…

**Comment tentang Athena-Saori dan lain-lain.**

…

_Istar: "Bagaimana pendapat soal Athena-Saori dan penampilan chara lainnya dalam versi 3D ?"_

Seiya: "Athena-Saori, Ya sukur deh disini dia ada sedikit aksi… gak terlalu lemah juga…!"

Shiryu: "Pas rambut pendek cantik…!"

Shunrei: "Shiryu…!" (Jewer Shiryu)

Ikki: "Bagusan pas rambut panjang tahu…!"

Esmeralda: "Ikki…!" (Jewer Ikki)

Hyoga: "Pantesan pas rambutnya panjang sebelah…!"

Errie + Freya + Hagen: "Hyoga…!" (Jewer &amp; narik rambut Hyoga)

Istar: "Kenapa Hagen juga ?"

Hagen: "Demi Freya…!"

Aiolos: "Tapi Athena-sama disini memang agak lain, bajunya juga gak dress mulu… jadi lebih modis…!"

Istar: "Aiolos…!" (Jewer Aiolos)

Saori: "Makasi…!" (Melayang dengan hidung yang menggembung sampai ketempat Arthemis)

Arthemis: "Hoy… hoy… koq bisa nyampai kemari ?" (Letusin hidung Athena)

Aphro: "Gak… gak… gak… gue yang paling cantik…!"

Semua: "Sukurin cuman tampil buat ko'id…!"

Aphro: "Tega…!"

…

Aphro: "Dari tadi ngomongin bagusnya Athena mulu… dah pada disuap ya…?" (Semua menjauh sambil pura-pura ngobrol)

Seiya: "Tapi tetep aja repotin gue… minta digendong malah…!"

Shun: "Bukannya loe bilang waktu itu loe beruntung…?" (Langsung diinjek Seiya)

Istar: "Jadi intinya penampilan Athena-Saori gimana ?"

Semua: "Lumayan ok lah…!"

Saori: "Cihuy...!" (Lompat tinggi)

…

Istar: "Selain Saori yang menarik perhatian itu Tatsumi berambut…!"

Tatsumi: "Ternyata ramuannya mujarab aku gak botak lagi… jadi langsing malah…!"

Aphro: "Ya iya lah… ramuan gue…!" (pembuat ramuan herbal ... sejak kapan..?)

Seiya: "Paling pake rambut palsu…!" (Narik rambutnya)

Tatsumi: "Hoi…!"

Ikki: "Paling pake badan palsu…!" (Cari tombol optik)

Tatsumi: "Woyyyyyy…!"

Ikki: "Gak penting bahas dia… kita bahas yang lain aja…?" (Masih jadi Tatsumi hater... sisa trauma masa kecil)

…

Istar: "Mitsumasa disini masih kuat ya… udah berumur tapi bisa mendaki gunung Himalaya…!"

Seiya: "Iya... Tua-tua keladi…!"

Mitsumasa (Jitak Seiya): "Bukan tua-tua keladi… tapi tua-tua bernyali…!"

Seiya: "Terserah engkong lah…!"

…

Istar: "Pembicaraan soal Mitsumasanya cukup segitu aja… gak baik ngomongin orang tua…!"

Dohko: "Tuaan gue kemana-mana… 200 tahun tauuuuu... tapi masih sering dikerjai sama kamu…!"

Shion: "Gak takut kwalat kamu...?"

...

Istar: "Hehe (Sweatdrop)…! Kita bahas chara lain… takut mereka kecewa kita bahas saint lainnya aja ya… kasihan…!"

Other Saint: "Asik…!"

Dohko + Shion: "Ngeles...!"

Istar: "Jadi gaimana penampilan mereka….?"

Semua: "Ya gitu dech…!"

Istar: "Ok… sekian…!"

Other Saint: "Segitu aja…?!"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Untuk selanjutnya kita bahas property… Cloth… kuil… mobil… rumah… kursi… piring (?)… mangkuk (?!)…"

Aiolos: "Gak perlu sedetil itu juga kali…!"

Shaka: "Cuma Cloth… Kuil… jam... gerbang... patung... Roket (?)…"

Istar: "Roket…?"

Shaka: "Itu waktu berantem dari Cloth muncul yang kaya roket gitu kan…?"

Istar: "Oc… kita bahas dichapter berikutnya…!"


	4. Property

**Commeeennnnttt….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "Sekarang mari kita beri komentar mengenai Cloth dan semua 'benda' yang tampil dalam SS. The legend of Sanctuary."_

_Seiya: "Apel si Alde yang gue makan juga bakalan dibahas…? Jangan ya…! Entar aku disuruh ganti…!"_

_Istar: "Aldebaran…! Seiya mau gantiin apel ni…?"_

_Alde: "Gantinya sama yang masih segar ya… 3 kilo…!"_

_Seiya: "Kyaaaaaaa….! Makannya juga cuman segigit….!"_

…

Inilah pembicaraan mengenai SS. The Legend of Sanctuary bersama para chara. Kita lihat bagaimana pendapat mereka. Sekarang kita bahas mengenai properti.

…

**Comment tentang Property.**

…

_Istar: "Bagaimana pendapat tentang Cloth… Kuil… dan lain-lain ?"_

…

**Cloth**

…

Istar: "Cara manggil clothnya agak berbeda gak pake box (?) tapi pake kalung sama map (?!) jadi lebih praktis..!"

Seiya: "Iya… tinggal lempar aja… muncul deh…!"

Aiolos: "Map…?"

Istar: "Gak tau apa… tapi tipis gitu… pas dibawa Lia, dia jadi kaya bawa map… bawa map… (ngeref)…!"

Hyoga: "Cloth kita lumayan bagus… ada lampu LID-nya lagi jadi bisa nyala…!"

Seiya: "Pake topeng lagi mirip super sentai atau kamen rider…!"

Shiryu: "Tetep aja rambut gue gak bisa masuk…!"

Ikki: "Makanya potong aja…!" (Bawa gunting rumput)

Shiryu: "Gak…!"

Shun: "Rantai nebulanya juga keren…!"

Istar: "Dan aku lihat ada senapan (?) yang tersembunyi yang keluar waktu kalian keluarin jurus…!"

Seiya: "Jadi kaya tembakan senjata… bukan pukulan cosmo yang membara…!"

…

Camus: "Kalian Lumayan… kita yang lumanyun…!"

Shaka: "Cloth gue kegedean… semua pasti ngira kalo kepala gue yang kecil… padahal gak… clothnya yang gede loh… kepalaku normal…!"

Camus: "Gue juga bawa tong dipundak yang bisa ngeluarin tembakan…!"

Hyoga: "Aku pikir itu meriam…!"

DM: "Gue gak mau bahas… soalnya yang main bukan gue…!"

Dohko: "Gue juga gak bakalan bahas… soalnya gue gak tampil…!"

Semua: "Clothnya juga gak ada… gimana mau dikomen…!"

Milo: "Terlepas disana gue jadi ce… tapi jujur aja cloth gue jadi aneh…!"

Istar: "Sebelum dilepas penutup kepalanya jadi mirip monster alien loh…!"

Milo: "Yupz… warna emasnya kurang terang… terlalu gelap…!"

Alde: "Cloth gue malah gede banget… berat benget…!"

Semua: "Kayanya disesuain sama yang make…!"

Mu: Tapi punya ku kayanya ribet juga… bagian atasnya keribetan… mukaku kaya kejepit…!"

Aiolos: "Clothku lumayan ok lah… cuman warnanya kurang terang… kaya pas waktu dipake seiya… kan ngejreng banget…!"

Aiolia: "Kakak mendingan…! Cloth gue ada buntutnya dibelakang dua malah…!" (Maksudnya dua kain kaya gorden dibelakang roknya (?) )

Aphro: "Cloth gue cantik banget… sayang dirusak si Saga…! Awa sloe… (Suara seram)…!"

Shura: "Dibanding yang lain… punya gue lumayan…!"

Saga: "Cloth… gue dong dua warna… hitam emas…!" (Sembunyi dibelakang siAlde, takut sama Aphro)

Kanon: "Gitu aja bangga… cob ague yang make pasti lebih pantes…!"

…

**Kuil**

…

Seiya: "Ini… ni… kecuranagn lainnya…!"

Semua: "…"

Seiya: "Kita seharian lari naik tangga yang tinggi menuju tiap kuil sampe kaki kita bengkak… disini jalan menuju kuil malah lebih datar…!"

Shiryu: "Mana kita gak perlu sampai yang teratas… cuman sampe kuil Sagitarius aja…!"

Shun: "Soalnya si Aphro keburu terjun bebas sih…!"

Aphro: "Awa sloe Saga…!" (Suara tambah seram)

Shura: "Bener juga Mil… gue ngapain ya nongkrong ditempatnya si Aiolos…?"

Milo: "Gak tahu… aku amnesia sehabis oprasi… gak inget apa-apa selama jadi ce…!"

Mu: "Isinya juga lebih wuih… padahal kuilku lebih kosong melompong…!"

DM: "Gue gak mau bahas kuil gue… lihatnya aja udah bikin gue mual…! Gak ada mayat… gak ada kepala… malah ada mahluk-mahluk aneh yang doyan nyanyi… hoekkkk…! Bukan gue banget…!"

Istar: "Katanya gak mau bahas…?"

Alde: "Kuilku hebat… banyak makanannya…!"

Camus: "Kuilku kaya dalam aquarium gitu… mentang-mentang kuil Aquarius…!"

Saga: "Kalian tu gak lewat kuil Gemini dulu ya…? Langsung loncat ke kuil Cancer…?"

Seiya cs: "Iya… iya…!" (Baru sadar)

Shaka: "Kuil Virga &amp; Libra juga kayanya gak deh…!"

Dohko: "Terserah deh… guenya juga gak dianggap…!" (ngambek)

…

**Sanctuary**

…

Istar: "Daripada Rhosy Dohko ngamuk… kita bahas mengenai keadaan Sanctuarynya juga ya…!"

Saga: "Sumpah itu kaya dinegri dongeng (?) banget…!"

Hyoga: "Gak… itu lebih kaya kota di Game Final Fantasy… waktu gue jadi piguran disana kondisinyamirip loh…!"

Istar: "Gara-gara Hyoga… kita jadi sering nyinggung Final Fantasy…!"

Semua: "Iya nih…!"

Hyoga: "Sorrryyyy…!"

Shaka: "Kuil-kuil modern…!"

Shura: "Kota yang canggih… ada balon angkasanya lagi…!"

Aiolia: "Pulau-pulau terapung…!"

Shun: "Beda banget sama yang 2D… yang kaya bangunan kuno…!"

Aiolos: "Mana saga punya layar datar (?) gitu… jamnya juga digital…!"

Mu: "Teknologinya dah bener-bener maju…!"

Saga: "Gulungan dibuka… munculah layar dengan muka dan penjelasan soal Athena…!"

Istar: "Kira-kira berapa harganya yang kaya gitu ?"

Saga: "Athena…?"

Istar: "Bukan… layar gulungnya…! Hah… capek… yang pasti beda banget ya…!"

…

**Patung &amp; Monster**

…

Istar: "Kirain monster yang ada di SS cuman Cerberus, Kaza &amp; Dohko aja…?"

Dohko: "Koq gue juga dikategoriin monster…!"

Istar: "Pas Rhosy Old version… Roshy jadi guru besar para jedi di Star wars itu wujud monster kan…?"

Dohko: "Bukan…!"

Saga: "Tapi itu apa maksudnya gue jadi monster kaya gitu… gak ada kerjaan aja…!"

Aiolia: "Man ague tau…!"

Shiryu: "Mana para Goldies malah lebih suka lawan monster dari patung batu… bukannya bantuin kita…!"

Shun: "Iya Bronzies &amp; Silveries lain kan masih banyak… tu patung harusnya suruh mereka aja biar ada kerjaan…!"

Seiya: "Kenapa yang gawat-gawat mesti gue terus yang lawan… padahal Goldies harusnya yang lawan monster Saga…!"

Shura: "Kalo kita yang lawan… loe gak bakalan dapetin clothnya si Aiolos donk… gue yang dapat…! Sekaligus jadi tokoh utamanya… juga berkesempatan gendong Athena-sama…!"

Shiryu (merinding): "Koq pas ngomong yang terakhir tu, mukanya jadi mesum gitu…?"

Seiya: "Iya juga ya…?"

…

**Lain-lain**

…

Hyoga: "Motorku gak dibahas juga…?"

Istar: "Gak perlu… kan sebelumnya dah kamu jelasin kalau itu masih kredit…!"

Seiya: "Gerbang aneh tuk masuk ke Sanctuary gimana…?"

Shun: "Iya bener… lita ngumpulin kalung Cloth kita dan munculah tangga &amp; gerbang…!"

Istar: "Yang jadi pertanyaanku… gimana caranya Ikki ke Sanctuary…?"

Ikki: "Rahasia…!" (Sebenarnya dia datang ke Sanctuary gara-gara nyasar)

Shiryu: "Rumah &amp; mobil Saori yang meledak gimana ?"

Seiya: "Tenang aja dia bisa bangun lagi…! Paling nyuruh si Tatsumi…!"

Saori: "Untung aja dah diasuransiin…! Jadi gak perlu keluar biaya lagi…! Sayangnya rambut lupa diasuransiin…!"

Shun: "Udah jual aja motornya si Hyoga…!"

Hyoga: "Hoyyyyy… lunas juga belooooooooommmmmm…!"

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian aja ya… Untuk chapter berikutnya kita akan bahas mengenai…. Jalan Cerita…!"

Seiya: "Pasti beda banget kan…?"

Shaka: "Kalau ada yang terlewat menegnai pembahasan kali ini silahkan aja tulis komentar kalian itu direview…!"

Aphro: "Banyakin komen soal kecatikanku ya…?"

Semua: "Gak dech…!" (Sweatdrop)


	5. Story

**Commeeennnnttt….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

_Istar: "kali ini kita akan membahas tentang jalan cerita Legend of Sanctuary &amp; Origin… pasti banyak bedanya kan…?"_

_DM: "Jelas beda banget… apa lagi Saint Cancernya digantiin sama orang gak jelas kaya gitu…!"_

_Istar: "Iya… iya…!" (Sweatdrop)  
_

…

Inilah pembicaraan mengenai SS. The Legend of Sanctuary bersama para chara. Kita lihat bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang jalan cerita di SS. The Legend of Sanctuary.

…

**Sekarang Comment tentang jalan cerita.**

…

_Istar: "Bagaimana pendapat tentang jalan ceritanya…?"_

…

Seiya: "Yang paling jelas umurnya dinaikin 3 tahun…!"

Shun: "Bener banget… umur Seiya, Saori ama gue diorigin tu 13 tahun, tapi disini jadi 16 tahun…!"

Istar: "Mungkin yang bikin berpendapat kalo gak baik liat anak kecil berantem…!"

Aiolia: "Apalagi dioriginnya juga biar umur masih bocah tapi tampang dah kaya om-om…!" (Liat Ikki)

Ikki (dalam hati): "Si Lia kayanya lagi ledek gue…!"

DM: "Saint Cancernya umurnya dikurangin ratusan tahun sampe jadi jadul kaya gitu…!"

Istar: "Jangan-jangan itu Manigoldo…?"

Manigoldo: "Si DM aja gak ngakuin apa lagi gue yang keren abis gini…!" (Nongol cuman buat bantah)

Istar: "Kalo Deathtoll...?"

DM &amp; Manigoldo: "Iya... pasti dia...!"

DT: "Giliran jelek aja... gue...!"

Semua: "Pasti kan...?"

…

Istar: "Hal lainnya yang jadi pikiranku… koq disini kayanya Saori lebih berperan dibandingin sama Seiya…?"

Seiya: "Bener cerita sola… eh soal gue koq hampir gak ada…? Kebanyakan Saos... eh Saori...!"

Istar: "Kayanya jadi sedikit acak-acakan pembahasannya… kita urutin dulu yuk perbedaan dari 2D &amp; 3D…! Hayo Goldies mulai…!"

…

Mu: "Umur dah jelas, tadi dibahas… lalu selanjutnya 'gak ada Galaxy Wars'… dimana para Bronzies bertemu kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah menjadi Saint sebagai lawan… terutama Ikki yang jadi karakter antagonis disana…!"

Shun: "Bener Black Bronzies juga jadi gak ada…!Fans gue yang ce-ce itu juga jadi gak ada buat nyorakin gue...?"

Shiryu: "Gue dan Seiya juga gak berantem dulu…!"

Seiya: "Aku pikir loe bakalan bilang apa-apa… habis loe kan kalah telak… sampe mati malah…!" (Dijitak)

Hyoga: "Adegan Shun mandi juga jadi gak ada…!"

Ikki: "Hyoga…!" (Jewer Hyoga)

Zabu cs: "Kita yang paling kasihan… gak dianggap…!" (Pelukan sama Dohko dan Kanon)

…

Alde: "Sifat dari para chara yang terlalu jauh berbeda dari yang sebenernya…!"

Seiya cs: "Bener banget…!"

Saori: "Perasaan sama aja…?"

Semua: "Sama sekali beda…!"

Istar: "Yang ini… bagi yang ngikutin SS pasti berasa beda banget &amp; gak biasa sama mereka dengan karakter yang berbeda…! Tapi kalo gak salah ini udah kita bahas di chapter sebelumnya kan...?"

…

Saga: "Lenyapnya anak kembar dari cerita… padahal cerita bikinan sensei Kurumada biasanya selalu ada anak kembarnya…! Mulai dari gue sama Kanon, Sid &amp; Bud, dll di Saint Seiya… Micha &amp; Nacha di BT-X… Kou &amp; Shoryu di Fuma no Kojiro… dlll…!" (l-nya kebanyakan)

Aiolos: "Apa mungkin di LOS ini gue sama Lia yang kembar…?"

Istar: "Gak tau juga… kalian cuman dibilang saudara aja… tapi emang mirip banget…!"

Saga: "Hemm… gak tau dech…!"

…

DM: "Yang paling pasti berubahnya Saint Cancer yang ganteng, cool dan misterius (?) menjadi bapak jadul sok keren yang demen nyanyi-nyanyi gak penting…!"

Istar: "Sudah aku duga pasti ngebahas soal ini…?" (Sweatdrop)

Semua: "Kita juga…!" (Sweatdrop)

…

Aiolia: "Gak ada pembahasan yang lebih mendetail tentang Seiya Cs… terutama masa lalu, berlatih menjadi Saint, sampai mendapatkan cloth… dan gara-gara itu Marin jadi gak muncul… padahal gue pengen liat dia versi 3D… awas loe yang bikin…!"

Istar: "Seperti yang aku bilang masalalu Saori lebih ditonjolin dibanding Seiyanya sendiri selaku tokoh utama…!"

Seiya: "Kenapa gak sekalian judulnya jadi Saint Saori…?"

Istar: "Dan Athena-Seiya…?"

Seiya: "Koq jadi ngeri ya ngebayanginnya…? Tapi gue yang pake rok manis juga...!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

Aiolia: "Pengen liat Marin versi 3D…!"

Semua: "Sabar Lia…!"

…

Shaka: "Menghilangnya beberapa peran penting… misal, Master Dohko &amp; Shion, Kikky, Zabu cs, Shaina, Kasiosu…!"

Seiya: "Miho… gak ada…?"

Ikki: "Esmeralda…!"

Shiryu: "Shunrei…!"

Hyoga: "Mamaku Anastasia, Guru Cristal…!"

Shun: "Kang Maman… Kang Tatang… Ceu Popon…"

Semua: "Siapa itu…?" (Sweatdrop)

DM: "Deathmask yang asli…! Yang asli juga ngilang dari sana…!"

…

Dohko: "Juga menghilangnya aksi memukau para Silver Saint…!" (Aksi gue juga gak ada apalagi mereka)

Misty: "Iya… yang muncul Cuma yang jelek, gak mutu…! Yang cantik kaya eke gak dimunculin…!"

Dohko: "Kembaran Aphro… minggir sana…!" (Lempar Misty…)

Siva: "Tapi bener loh… aksi kita jadi sama sekali gak ada… padahal beberapa kunci terungkapnya beberapa misteri itu ada pada para Silveris… missal…"

Aiolia: "Kematian Shion dan pope palsu… itu ditemukan Marin…! Yang bilang sama Seiya cs kalo Saori itu Athena itu juga Marin…."

Aiolos: "Lia… tarik nafas…!" (nenangin Aiolia)

Istar: "Mungkin ini disebabkan karena durasinya yang terlalu pendek…!"

…

Milo: "Gue gak mau bahas soal jadi ce… tapi bahas soal jurus-jurus yang juga sangat berbeda… seolah ngandelin cloth dibandingkan cosmo…!"

Hyoga: "Jurus gue tu yang paling banyak fansnya juga gak dilihatin tekniknya yang indah kaya ballerina…!"

Seiya: "Beberapa jurus namanya tetap sama… tapi seperti keluar lewat Cloth bukan kobaran cosmo…!"

Istar: "Tu udah dibahas sebelumnya kan…?"

…

Aiolos: "Hilangnya kesan Yunani klasik…! Saint Seiya pasti identik dengan zaman Yunani kuno… dengan bangunan-bangunannya dan juga cara berpakaiannya… tapi disini semuanya malah seperti dihilangkan dan digenti dengan tempat yang lebih modern…!"

Shura: "Pertarungan gue lawan Aiolos juga diluar angkasa bukan diYunani…!"

Aiolos: "Iya tumben cloth gue bisa dipake terbang… padahal sebelumnya aku pikir sayapnya cuman hiasan aja…!"

Shura: "Si Saga ngapain juga ikut-ikutan…?"

Aiolos: Gue nyerahin Athena ke Kakek kaya itu juga gak di Yunani malah digunung es Himalaya (yak an…?) !

Istar: "Aku juga merasa kesan zaman Yunani kuno kaya yang 2D gak ada… malah ada didalam dunia game…"

Hyoga: "Final Fantasy…?"

Semua: "Yah… Hyoga… bahas FF lagi…!"

Istar: "Pokoknya kurang klasik lah…!" (Sweatdrop)

…

Shura: "Gue gak mati Horeeeeeee…..! Dibawah payung hitam….. (nyanyi)"

Shiryu: "Tapi tetep bagi Excaliburnya ya…?"

Shura: "Iya… iya… dasar bawal…!"

Shiryu: "Bawal…? Ikan…?"

Shura: "Maksudnya Baweeeeeel…!"

…

Camus: "Gue gak ngurung Hyoga dalam es dulu… bisa dibilang beberapa adegan pertarungan didalam kuil dihilangkan…!"

Shaka: "Salah satunya pertarungan dikuil virgo melawan Gold Saint paling kuat, sabar dan caem yang jadi penjaganya…!"

Semua: "Sok banget…!"

Saga: "Jebakan dikuil Gemini juga dihilangin…! Padahal dah capek-capek bikin…?"

Shiryu: "Mau gimana lagi mata gue juga tetep utuh… jadi kalau adegan itu ada adegan gue lawan Algol juga mesti ada…!"

Algol: "Iya… coba ada gue bakalan lebih seru tahuuu…!"

Shiryu: "Gue vs Shura… sampe terbang tinggi keangkasa juga gak ada…!"

Aphro: "Keindahan kuil Pisces dengan mawar-mawar beracunnya juga ditiadakan… padahal harusnya disana ada pertarungan memikat antara eke yang cantik melawan pinky boy…!"

Aiolia: "Dan harusnya Marin juga ada disana buat nolong Seiya… huhu… Mariiiiinnnn…!" (Masih juga)

Marin: "Apa Lia…?"

Aiolia: "Eh Marin…!" (Malu)

Istar: "Ini yang paling aku sesalkan… pertarungan antar Goldies Vs Bronzies adalah favoritku… tapi cuman sedikit &amp; gak seseru 2D…! Ini kayanya kembali masalah durasi…!"

…

Aphro: "Endingnya juga cin beda banget… bukan cuman aqu yang matinya kecepetan… tapi si my honey Saga juga gak tobat &amp; bunuh diri…! Malah jadi monster huhuy…!"

Saga: "Apa loe honey-honey segala…! Jadi loe pengen liat gue bunuh diri gitu…?"

Aphro: "Galak banget dech… jadi pengen eke cium…!" (cium pipi Saga)

Saga: "Aku mau bunuh diri…!" (Siap cabut pedang dari Libra Weapon)

Semua: "Jangaaaannnnnnn…..!" (Nyegat Saga)

Seiya: "Ada adegan Saori lagi pidato lagi… lalu gak tau gimana caranya dia bisa balik kerumahnya &amp; kita ngasi dia pesta kejutan Ultahnya dia…?"

Istar: "Banyak banget tanda Tanya disana…?"

Shaka: "Cuman satu ni… (?)…!"

Istar: "Bukan itu guruuuuuu…!"

…

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian pembahasan tentang SS. The Legend Of Sanctuary… Sebenernya dari jalan cerita masih banyak perbedaan lainnya… tapi kayanya cukup segini aja…! Komentar kalian bagaimana ?"

DM: "Jangan lupa protes kalian soal ketidak tampanan Saint Cancer disana…? Dan jelas banget sebenarnya itu adalah si Deathtoll berkumis bukan gue ya...!"

Semua: "Ya… ya…!"

Istar: "Terserah kamu sajalah…! Milo… kayanya gak masalah…?"

Milo: "Siapa bilang…! Ayo semua protes &amp; bikin gue jadi Pria normal yang perkasa lagiiiiiiii…!"

Semua: "Yooooo…..!"

Istar: "Terserah… pokoknya…!"

Semua: "Terimakasih banyak…!"


End file.
